The Last Words
by TheKuroButler
Summary: Ciel awake to find his life as it once was.  His parents are alive and well, and it seems as if the life he knew was a bad dream. Is this really true?  No it can't be...and where is Sebastian? Post 1st season. CielxSeb. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1, The Waking

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kurositsuji.

The Last Words.

Chapter I.

The Wakening.

X+X+X+X+X+X

"Yes, my lord."

Those were the last words Ciel heard as he shut his eyes. The darkness greeted him, as his senses seemed to register one last take of his being. He could feel the hard stone bench beneath him, smell the damp, suffocating air, and hear the slight whisper of a dying wind...

Sebastian's side of the contract had been completed to the fullest, and now it was the young boy's turn to keep his end of the deal. He had nothing left in life that was desperate enough to keep his soul here. The soul that now belonged to his demon butler, Sebastian. His butler who had served him to the best of his ability until the very end. The very end being now, as Ciel sat, waiting for the raven to take his soul. To rip it from his being and ravish it for all the worth he held to it.

Yet as a few seconds passed, nothing happened. Those few seconds must have been well over a minute by now. Ciel still didn't open his eyes. Was his butler toying with him? It was the reality of seeing Sebastian in a demon's raw nature that kept Ciel from opening his eyes. Still, as a few more minutes passed, the dark haired boy found he could no longer sit idle. How much time had passed? He slowly opened his eyes to take in the sight before him.

A bedroom greeted his eyes. His bedroom, at home, back in the mansion. Ciel sat half laying, half sitting up in his plush, oversized bed. The curtains were drawn back, allowing in the light of morning to spill into the room. He looked down to find himself in a nightshirt and night pants. Everything was in its proper place; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Confusion quickly set in as Ciel climbed out of his bed timidly. How did he get home? He should be dead by now right? Where was Sebastian?

"Sebastian?" Ciel called out. He waited for a moment before he called out once more. "Sebastian!"

After a few seconds he heard a quick paced tapping in the hallway outside his doorway. It grew louder as the steps approached his room. They were uneven and far too quick to be someone walking. A large dog rounded the corner and ran straight to Ciel, tail wagging.

"Se-Sebastian?" He asked in alarm. His dog, the family dog he had since he was little, who perished in the fire that took his parents and home, was standing right in front of him. Ciel timidly reached a hand out to rub the dog's head. He let of a sigh of relief as it came into contact with the fur of the animal. He wasn't seeing things. Still, what was going on? This had to be some sort of sick dream. No one survived the fire, except himself and Tanaka, but not the dog, nor his parents...his parents.

He rubbed his eyes once more, factoring in there was no way he was sleeping. Suddenly, he took off out of his room and down the hall, running on light feet, he went down the main stairway and off towards the living room, were he spent most the time with his parents before...

He barged in the doorway and froze in his tracks. His mother sat in a high backed chair near the large fireplace with a book in hand. She was reading calmly it seemed until Ciel flew in. She looked up from her book with warm eyes.

"Ciel darling, you're awake. I was starting to think you were going to sleep the whole day." She gave him a loving smile.

His father sat at the small oak desk on the other side of the room, thumbing through some documents it seemed. He looked up briefly to give his son a nod. Ciel couldn't believe what he was seeing, his parents! Right in front of his eyes!

Ciel let out a small gasp, and flung a hand up over his right eye to cover the demonic mark that was displayed there. His mother stood from her seat, hurrying over to him.

"Ciel is there something wrong with your eye?" She asked extending a hand out to take a look. Ciel side stepped her and removing his hand, looked into the long mirror hanging on the wall. Another shock hit him like a tidal wave.

Sebastian's mark was gone. Only two perfectly blue eyes stared back at him. He stood deathly still as his mother walked up behind him to wrap her arms around him.

"There, everything is alright," she soothed her son.

This seemed surreal, his parents were actually here. Was it all a bad dream? A crazy, long, horrible dream? This couldn't be registering right in Ceil's mind. But the feel of his mother's arms, the smell of her perfume and her presence standing right next to him felt very real.

"Mother," Ciel let out an anguished gasp as he turned and threw his arms around his mother's neck. He felt like it had been ages since he hugged his mother. His inner child seemed to resurface as he buried his face against her shoulders. She gave him a tight hug, cradling him slightly.

"My dear boy, what has gotten into you? You act like you haven't seen me in years!" His mother teased him. She knelt down and pulled her son back to look at him. "Now then, we are going into town today for some shopping. So head upstairs and get dressed, we'll be ready to go soon." She scooted him towards the stairs leading back to his room.

"Alright..." Ciel answered wearily. He slowly turned out of the room after taking in one last look at his mother and father. He climbed the stairs looking at the paints and decors that covered the halls. It was exactly the same as it was before the fire, nothing was out of place. He made it back to his room where Sebastian, the family dog, was laying on the floor rug chewing on a toy of some kind. He gave a slight whimper as Ciel walked back into the room.

He opened his closet to find neatly hung clothes. He pulled out an outfit of a light blue and worked at getting himself dressed. Crooked buttons and twisted clothes was his reward. He never dressed himself before, correct? Sebastian had always...wait no. Didn't his butler always help him dress in the morning? Surely if Ciel was dressing himself in the mornings alone he wouldn't be having such a hard time now right?

"Oh bother..." He huffed, finally fixing himself to look half way decent. These clothes made him feel younger somehow, they were much more plain than what he was used to wearing, he thought. The war over his mental state was wearing thin. Ciel tried to shake his head clear as he headed downstairs with his coat to meet his parents. He was the young son of the Phantomhive's; he lived here in the mansion with his mother, father and dog. He wasn't enslaved in a contract with a demon, a demon that became a faithful butler. Right?

This was too good to be true, but Ciel wasn't going to let his parents slip away from him again. This must be real, or he must be sick or something. His former life with Sebastian, his butler, seemed to fading away from his mind, as if it never had happened.

"I'm ready," Ciel called leaving the last step of the staircase, pulling his coat on. His parents stood waiting at the door. His father opened the door for them.

"After you," he nodded to his wife. She headed out as Ciel followed close behind in tow. His father gave his hair a light scruff as Ciel walked out. They were loaded into the carriage by Tanaka, the family butler and with a tap on the window from his father, the cart started forward into town. Tanaka seemed to be acting the footman as well. The old man seemed to pay no special attention to Ciel, and with his parents around, he wasn't going to push it further yet.

His parents chatted happily the whole way, while Ciel just listened, looking out the window on occasion. Memories of Sebastian came flooding into his mind. So many things Ciel could recall, but what proof did he have for himself any of it was real? The seal on his eye wasn't there, and nothing else seemed out of place...

The cart came to a stop as the footman opened the door. One by one they exited the carriage and headed into the shops. The cane shop was the first stop for his father, but hadn't Ciel been here before? His mother next led them into a furniture store, spending a generous amount of time there. Ciel looked out the front of the store to see the town's mortician was just across the street. Ciel looked at his parents who seemed busy.

"Do you mind if I step outside for a few minutes?" He asked them both. His father agreed, telling him not to wander far.

Ciel headed out of the shop and darted across the street. He knocked on the door to building. No one answered. After a fast look around Ciel opened the door and slipped inside. It was dark, with only one small window letting in light. A few candles burned around the room, coffins of all shapes and sizes stocked everywhere.

"Hello?" Ciel called out, stepping further into the room. There was a shift from a doorway and a man in a long black outfit stepped out.

"My, my, look who we have here! The Phantomhive boy," the Undertaker, owner of the establishment walked into the room, greeting him with a smile a little too big.

"Undertaker! I knew you would know who I am! Tell me, have you seen Sebastian?" Ciel hid the desperation in his voice. It was nice to see someone he knew from his former life.

"Well, of course I know who _you_ are. Everyone does. You are the only son of the Phantomhive's', and the wealthiest family around here, thanks to the Queen," the Undertaker answered, running his hand over a coffin with a thin layer of dust on it. A dark, detailed coffin too small for an adult.

"No, I mean..." Ciel examined the coffin closer. "You _know _me! And Sebastian too! You're a Grim Reaper..." Ciel's confidence was waning a bit. He walked over the coffin the Undertaker had just touched.

"Well, I'm sure some people in this town may call me a 'Grim Reaper', but someone's got to do the job," he snickered to himself.

"But this coffin..." Ciel reached a hand out to touch it, then changed his mind. It registered in his head this was the coffin the Undertaker had made for him. The details; the satin lining, the gold trim running thinly on the edges. He had been here and seen this coffin before, he was sure of it.

"Yes?" The Undertaker asked, his eyes peering slightly though his hair.

After contemplating for a moment, Ceil asked, "Who was this made for? It's carved amazingly, and has gold in it. Not many people would be able to afford a coffin quite like this, and it's far too small for a full grown adult."

The smile on the Undertaker's face faded slightly, but didn't completely go away.

"Let's just say it was a special order, and I put a lot of work into this one," he answered petting the hard box lovingly. "Morbidly curious for such a young boy," he lightly teased.

Ciel was just about to answer when the door to the shop opened, flooding it with light. Ciel's father stood in the doorway.

"Son, what are you doing in here?" He waved at him towards the door. "This is no place for children, come along." Vincent eyed the Undertaker questionably. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"None at all, Mr. Phantomhive," the Undertaker dipped his head. "It seems you have a clever young boy on your hands." He closed the elegant coffin with a hard thud, producing a puff of dust.

Ciel's father bid the man farewell leading his son out of the store and back into the streets were his mother was waiting in the carriage along with the footman, Tanaka. Ciel recognized the old man from before, since he was the family butler, before the fire, that is.

"Ciel, what on earth were you doing in there?" Vincent asked him directly.

"I-," Ciel started before another familiar face stepped into view. From a window two stories up, Ciel caught a glimpse of dark red hair and piercing eyes. Only then did he notice the slender barrel extending a few inches out of the window. "Mey-rin!" Ciel called right as his father knocked them both into the carriage. "Wha-?" Ciel started as he heard the gunshot ring out before people started screaming.

"Drive!" Vincent commanded as he slammed the door to the cart and it jerked forward. Ciel caught one last glimpse of Mey-rin as she retreated from the window, a confused look on her face.

The horses pulled the cart faster, heading back to the Mansion.

"Is everyone alright?" Ciel's father asked, looking his wife and son over. She nodded, as did Ciel.

"What was that? Why did Mey-rin shoot at us!" Ciel asked out loud. Mey-rin was his maid!

"Who?" Vincent asked confused. "Look, Ciel, this is why I don't want you to be alone while we are out. We are a noble family and some people will do anything to destroy us," his father sighed "Son, what has gotten into you? You've been out of sorts all day."

"Maybe you'll ill?" Rachel placed a hand on his forehead. Ciel shook her off gently.

"No, I'm not sick, but...I knew that woman who shot at us. She's-" Ciel didn't want to explain. How could he explain that Mey-rin was his maid? His parents would think he had gone mad. And Sebastian, where was Sebastian? He thought to himself.

"Sebastian? Dearest, he's at home, you know we never bring him to the market with us," Rachel answered in a soothing voice. (

Ciel realized that he must have said that out loud. "No not the dog! Just, ahh!" He clutched both hands to the sides of his head in frustration. What was real anymore?

After they got home, Rachael and Vincent put their son to bed, and called for a doctor to come in the morning to see if there was something wrong. Worried expressions were the last thing he saw on his parent's faces before the candle was blown out and darkness swept into the room. Ciel lay awake though, staring into the ceiling. Moonlight set a soft glow about the room. Was all this for real, or not? He was so confused.

Finally, sleep overtook the young boy. A restless sleep filled with dreams of fire and death. Dreams of everyone he knew and loved dearly, dead at his feet, while he sat up top of it all looking down from a throne. Standing next to him was none other then his black butler, with a small smile and piercing red eyes.

X+X+X+X+X+X

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know how I missed," lied Mey-rin as she took a verbal scolding from her employer. He threatened her pay if she missed a second time. She had the shot, she really did, but that little boy...Didn't he call out her name? They had never met, how did he know who she was?

"I will not miss again," she confirmed leaving the room.

Yet...he did call her name out, didn't he?

X+X+X+X+X+X

Thanks so much to my AWESOME Beta =]


	2. Chapter 2, Balance

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kurositsuji.

The Last Words.

Chapter II.

Balance.

X+X+X+X+X+X

Ciel awoke in a cold sweat in the morning before the sun was up. He panted heavily for a moment before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. A whimper could be heard as the thick furred dog lifted his head, Ciel seemingly waking him.

"Sorry boy," Ciel mumbled, giving the dog a quick reassuring pat and then walked into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on his face. He looked in the mirror, his blue eyes looking himself over. He didn't look ill...just tired.

Taking slow steps back into his room, he noted a few rays of morning light were peaking over the hills. Ciel didn't bother changing out of his night clothes just yet. He just sat looking around his room; everything was where it still belonged, as if it had always been there. Maybe it had. A knock on the door brought Ciel out of his thoughts.

"Come in," he called out. His parents walked in the door, followed by a smartly dressed man.

"Ciel, Dr. Lance is here to see you," Vincent told his son. When his parents said first thing in the morning, they meant it. The man walked up to Ciel and offered his hand, introducing himself. Ciel shook the offered hand and nodded.

The doctor asked if he could have a few moments alone with Ciel. His parents agreed and left the doctor and their son alone. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of Ciel, who was sitting on the end of his bed with his legs dangling off the edge. He proceeded to ask Ciel the standard questions about how he was feeling, his sleep patterns, had he been eating normally, etc. Ciel wasn't sure how to answer most of them. How long had normal been normal? A few days ago he could of sworn he lived a completely different life.

The doctor gave him a brief look over, checking his reflexes, heart beat and temperature. Ciel went through the motions without complaint, just a bit of irritation. The shock of the past 24 hours of events had worn down his temper.

"Now Ciel, I can honestly say that there is nothing physically wrong with you," the doctor began, as he took off his glasses. "Are you sure there is nothing else you can tell me?"

Ceil contemplated his question. Was it really worth it to voice his true thoughts to the doctor? They might just say he's crazy, and decide to send him to an asylum, not that Ciel could blame them.

"No, nothing," Ciel answered looking down. The doctor gave him a hard stare before getting up and returning the chair to its spot.

"Well then try and get some bed rest, take it easy for the next few days," the doctor ordered him before ducking out of the room to speak with his parents.

X+X+X+X+X+X

As the days and weeks followed, Ciel followed the same routine quite regularly. He'd spend the early parts of the day with his parents, during the afternoon, his parents normally went out for business. Then in the evening, they ate dinner together or Elizabeth would come over for a visit, until he was left to spend long nights alone and awake. Strange dreams plagued his nights, some dark and terrifying, others more pleasant. Ciel tried ignoring the dreams whenever he could. Yet they never truly left his mind, he just tried enjoying his life, as it was, how it should have been. Here with his parents in his home, just like any other normal family. He had grown content with his days, accepting this reality, until he was shown otherwise that it wasn't real. When the night came was when things were difficult; when he was alone with his thoughts.

Soon, another day was coming to an end. Lizzy had been there for dinner that night and Ciel escorted her out to her carriage. Once back inside, he bid his parents goodnight as they went their separate ways. Ciel entered his room and then went into his private bathroom. A hot bath seemed in order to try and stop his spinning mind. Ciel ran the hot water that started to fill the large tub and started stripping off his clothing. He stepped into the water and sunk down until the water hit his chin. The dreams would be back tonight he was sure; it was rare if they didn't. He closed his eyes and exhaled a breath. Opening the blue orbs again, he looked into the reflection of the still water, suddenly seeing none other than Sebastian staring right back.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed, half jumping and pulling himself out of the tub to look around the room. He jerked his head from side to side, seeing only the empty room. But he was right there! Ciel saw him in the reflection of the water, clear as day!

Disappointment set in as Ciel sat back in the water.

_But he was right there..._

Ciel quickly finished his bath, thinking he must be more tired then he thought. Changing into a fresh pair of nightclothes, he crawled into bed and blew out the candles by his bed to let the night sink in around him. Closing his eyes he tried to empty his mind so he could sleep, yet because of what just happened a few minutes ago, sleep was not coming easily.

He rolled on his side and stared out his window, the moon shining back at him. Time was unmeasured as he tried to sleep away the night. Ciel was nearly asleep, his eyes loosing the battle to stay open. Suddenly a tall shadow pooled over his bed and Ciel jerked himself up. After his eyes readjusted, he scanned over every corner of his room.

Nothing. No one.

"Ahh!" Ciel let out an angry cry, violently throwing one of his pillows out in the middle of the floor. He leaned back against his headboard and pulled his knees up to his chest. His angry outburst changed quickly over to hurt.

"I'm not crazy..." He mumbled to himself, looking up at the ceiling. He dug through his mind, pulling memories of how things were before the fire. How he felt knowing his parents were gone. Memories surfaced of the people who had kidnapped him. The torture and humiliation he suffered. He remembered being locked away like an animal ready for slaughter. He remembered Sebastian coming to him and making the contract. Ciel recalled the first few months of terrible night terrors that plagued him and the simple gestures from his butler that caused him to flinch back in fear. He was the only one left of his family. There was so much more...more memories that couldn't be false.

Yet how could he deny the joy he felt over the past few weeks of living a normal life with his parents and those who cared about him? Would he even go back to his old life if it were possible? How could he let them all go again? Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Master Ciel, is everything alright?" the old gray man took a step in the doorway. Tanaka stood, candle in hand, clad in his nightwear. His face looked tired and wise to Ciel, just like the same Tanaka he knew before Sebastian came into his life.

"Everything is fine," Ciel answered letting his legs slide away from his chest so he looked less stressed.

"Would you like a glass of water, or maybe some milk, sir?" Tanaka asked warmly.

Ciel had avoided Tanaka all together really. He wasn't angry at the man or anything, but after being let down by his attempts to see if anyone else remembered his past life, questioning Tanaka didn't seem so promising. He had dropped hints towards Elizabeth, and his Aunt when she came over, everyone really. Yet the conversation normally turned elsewhere and Ciel was shrugged off.

"Tanaka, other then a few weeks ago at the market place in town…" he was referring to the sniper attempt. "…Has anything else been...different? Even before all that?" Ciel asked the old man. What happened the day before he woke up in his room? Did everyone have memory of it aside from him?

"I can't say that there has been anything too much out of the ordinary," Tanaka answered, trying to ponder anything he could give the boy. After a moment, he gave a light shrug. "You've been a bit...off as of late sir, but I assumed you have not been feeling well. Your cheery self has changed, you seem more grown up." Tanaka then gave a small smile. "You are growing up though I suppose, I am a old man and children do grow faster and faster these days it seems. It's only natural for a boy to distance himself from his parents a little as he grows older."

Ciel didn't agree or disagree. Apparently Tanaka didn't remember anything from before either, not that Ciel really expected him to.

"The water, master Ciel?" Tanaka asked once more.

"No, I'm fine," Ciel answered scooting down and turning away from the door, a little defeated.

"Very well, goodnight sir," the old man bowed and left the room, closing the door with a soft click.

When the rays of sunlight hit the floor of Ciel's bedroom, the boy sighed, as he had not been able to close his eyes and rest the whole night.

X+X+X+X+X+X

The morning rays quickly turned into clouds that carried a heavy rainfall and a nasty storm. Thunder boomed the halls of the mansion throughout the day. Ciel kept himself busy with some light reading and playing several rounds of solitaire. After a while, it seemed dull, but what else was there to do? The weather prevented him from going outside, so he headed downstairs.

Vincent sat in the family room reading over the newspaper as Rachel was on the small sofa, sewing. His father slammed the paper down on his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"Damn it all! That's four more this week!" he sighed. Ciel made his way over to his father's desk and peered at the paper he had just thrown down. The headlines on the paper read,

'FOUR MORE FOUND DEAD!'

Ciel cocked his head and scanned down the article. It said that four more had been found lifeless totaling to eleven all together over the past few weeks. Ciel had thought he had overhead his mother and father speaking about it a week or two ago, but he tried to pay little attention to anything dealing with the Queen or cases his father was working on. It only resurfaced more frustrating memories.

"Eleven people have been murdered over the past few weeks? That seems like a lot more than normal," Ciel looked up at his father. "Have you found anything out yet? It says here that the bodies were found completely intact; it almost appears to have no foul play involved. Just a lifeless form."

"Vincent! Don't let him read that!" Rachel scolded her husband.

"Don't worry son, we will stop whoever has done this soon." He gave Ciel's head a light scruff and pulled the paper out of his sight. "It's tough work, trying to dig up the bad guys," Vincent said dodging his son's question.

'_You'__re_ _telling me,'_ Ciel thought to himself.

Ciel scanned down the list of who went missing when and where. Most people had gone missing at night it seemed. This gave Ciel an idea, a crazy one, but an idea nonetheless.

Ciel left his parents and headed back to his room. He found it very odd that the bodies were found without a scratch on them. Tonight, he would sneak out to pay a certain mortician a visit.

X+X+X+X+X+X

Thanks again for reading. Any as always thank you to my amazing Beta. She tolerates an insane amount of corrections and typos for me =]


	3. Chapter 3, Not forgotten

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kurositsuji.

The Last Words.

Chapter III.

Not Forgotten.

X+X+X+X+X+X

Ciel waited until he heard the clock chime eleven times before he peered out of his room. The coast was clear and he stepped into the hallway, fully dressed with a thick, dark cloak on. He quietly made his way through the dim halls of his home and went outside through the kitchen door. Ciel didn't want to try and gather a carriage together for fear it would make too much noise. It was cooler out, but not unbearable, so he decided he would make the long walk into town.

Ciel stepped lightly on the side of the dirt road that led into the town. A few candles were still lit dimly in windows as he drew closer to the sleepy village. He saw no one out and about and nothing could be heard but the rustling leaves in the wind. As he drew closer to the Undertakers shop, Ciel tried to peer inside the window. He was sure the man was here, and a few lit candles scattered around the room confirmed this. He knocked on the door three times before it creaked open slowly.

"Hello?" Ciel called out, stepping inside to an empty room. "Undertaker, are you there?"

He took short steps forward, glancing around the dusty room only to have his eyes fall upon the same coffin he saw last time, which was the elegant Ciel-sized coffin he could have sworn was for him. Easing himself towards it, he took his hand and ran it down the gold trim in the side of the heavy box. A sudden flash appeared in his mind.

"_Hello Earl, I was wondering when you would be coming to see me. Yours is ready you know," the Undertaker ran a hand over the coffin. "I took special care when making this one, considering who it's for."_

"Back so soon?" a voice appeared from the darkness. Ciel turned quickly to see the Undertaker looming in the doorway leading to the back of the shop.

"I figured you would be here," Ciel sighed.

"Why of course, just taking care of my latest...customers," he smirked, wiping his hands on a cloth that he tossed on a near by table. Ciel could only imagine everything the man's job consisted of. "But I do wonder what brings you to my shop at this hour? As I recall, you father wasn't pleased to find you here the first time." Ciel watched as the man glanced back and forth between Ciel and the coffin. Ciel wanted to get back to the matter at hand.

"I had some questions to ask you," Ciel stated, much like his old self. Before he gave the Undertaker any time to respond, he spoke again. "The bodies of the victims found dead over the past few weeks, was there anything wrong with them? Anything at all?"

"Wrong with them?" Undertaker pondered to himself. "What's wrong with being dead?" he snickered to himself.

"I mean, were they injured in anyway? No stab marks? Strangled? Could they have been poisoned?" Ciel rambled off a list of examples, ignoring the Undertakers snickers and giggles. After a moment the man ceased his laughing.

"They appear to have nothing wrong with them, disappointing really," he shrugged. "Not a scratch on them, they just," he made a dramatic motion with his hand, "died."

"That's impossible. No one can just drop dead for no reason at all," Ciel spat out with some irritation.

"You have a better explanation?" Undertaker asked curiously.

Ciel thought things over to himself for a few moments. It didn't make any sense at all for so many bodies to turn up dead without a reason.

"Not...really," he unwilling admitted. He really couldn't explain anything. The Undertaker just laughed to himself and leaned against the doorframe.

"Was that all you came for?" Undertaker asked. "You look like your holding something back."

Ciel gave the man a hard stare; he had already denied Ciel once at admitting to know him. Ciel's eyes drifted to the gold trimmed coffin once more. That was one memory that he could not shake. The Undertaker let his gaze follow Ciel's.

"Oh the coffin," he registered. "I bet your just _dying_ to know more!" The Undertaker burst into laughter at his own pun and doubled over.

"You're no help at all!" Ciel fumed loudly before abruptly turning and stomping out the door.

The cool air swirled around him as he stepped back out into the streets. The anger flush on his face was glad for the cold breeze. _'He didn't tell me anything, this was a waste of time__,__' _Ciel thought to himself.

X+X+X+X+X+X

The Undertaker made his way to the back room of his shop after an angry Phantomhive boy stormed off. He went over to one of the victims he had been working on. The body of a young man lay stiff on the wooden table. Instruments and such were scattered around, and the only light in the room werefrom coming the melting candles.

"Such a pity you all have come to me in one piece," he started gathering his tools, "but it's not your fault I guess. You can't help how you died," he told the corpse. "But you did leave a young boy very confused and digging for information." he leaned down to the corpse's deaf ear, "But we'll just have to keep this our little secret right? We don't want things to come crashing down on us do we?"

X+X+X+X+X+X

A tired boy made his way back home. The wind grew louder and stung his face with its cold wasn't long before Ciel saw the manor come into view. Ciel snuck back in through )the kitchen door and tip toed his way back up to his room. His disrobed himself and pulled a nightshirt over himself before crawling into bed.

His mind raced endlessly, not allowing sleep come. His unsettling mind had almost caused him to think himself mad a few times over the past few weeks. He went back and forth weather or not to believe what he felt. Yet somehow he knew, he just knew he wasn't mad. Everything he remembered from before all this happened was real and he knew it. Still, he had no clue how to explain why things were how they were. But he wouldn't let those memories go, no matter what.

_'If you were here,' _his mind dwelled on Sebastian_, 'Everything would be easier.'_

X+X+X+X+X+X

Not too far off in a small abandoned cottage, a small smile appeared on the face of a scarlet-eyed demon.

Again a huge thank you to me Beta. She really does rock socks! Best. Beta. Ever. Hands down! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4, Perception Of The Matter

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kurositsuji.

The Last Words.

Chapter IV.

Perception Drifts.

X+X+X+X+X+X

Ciel awoke with little sleep under his belt. He rubbed his tired eyes and fumbled into the bathroom to wash his face. Drying off with a soft towel, he walked back into his bedroom and opened his wardrobe to pull out his outfit of choice for the day. He headed downstairs for a bite of breakfast when he ran into Tanaka in the kitchen.

"Good morning Master Ciel," he said warmly, putting a kettle of water on the stove.

"Morning," Ciel answered back, pulling a sweet cake out of a covered dish. It smelt of strawberries, and Ciel took little time to finish it off. He was just about to leave when Tanaka spoke up again.

"It seems the kitchen door was ajar all night," he commented with his back to Ciel.

Ciel froze in the doorway but didn't fully turn around. Instead he threw over his shoulder, "Strange. Luckily no one tried to break in."

"Lucky indeed," replied the old butler. Before he could say anything else, Ciel had disappeared from sight.

Ciel eased his way into the family room, where no one was to be found. He scouted around and when he heard no movement anywhere he headed upstairs towards his father's office. He found it a little strange, as he raised his hand to knock. How many times had he sat in this office with Sebastian at his side? Just before his hand came down on the oak he stopped, hearing two voices.

"I'm telling you Phantomhive, the Queen wants this taken care of immediately. Have you come up with anything? The yard had been no help at all, but surely you..."

Ciel didn't recognize the man's voice at all. He pressed his ear near the door to listen better.

"I assure you, me and my men are working non stop until this is taken care of," Vincent stated firmly.

"I am sure you are aware that two more bodies were discovered this morning?" the other man replied gruffly.

"Fully. And as I have told you, the only thing we have to go on is that one of the detective's states to have found a hair not belonging to any of the victims at one of the crime scenes. A single red hair," Vincent stated flatly.

"These past few weeks have been maddening! You're the best chance we have Phantomhive, her Majesty hopes to hear from you soon." The sound of a chair scooting back across the floor could be heard.

Ciel decided to make a beeline for his room, but he only made it a few steps before the door opened. Ciel turned around to face both gentlemen.

"Ah, and this must be your son," a tall man with dark brown hair and wrinkle marks on his face smiled down at Ciel. He gave the boy's hair a light ruffle. "You do look like your father, except for your eyes." He held a hand under Ciel's chin like he was checking for any damage. "You have your mother's eyes."

It took all of Ciel's will power not to yank his face out of the grasp. He didn't like being treated like a child! Even more so by someone who he didn't even know! He worked to keep his face calm. The man released him and turned back to Vincent.

"I hope to be hearing from you soon Mr. Phantomhive," the man gave a light nod before showing himself out. Once Ciel saw the man was out of sight he turned to his father.

"Who was that?" he asked, glancing down the hall.

"A messenger from the Queen," Vincent answered his son and quickly changed the topic at hand. "You have a fencing lesson today."

"Was it about the people who have been turning up dead?" Ciel probed.

"Ciel, that's not up for discussion. You heard your mother last time; you are far too young to worry yourself with these ordeals. One day you'll get more than you can chew I promise," Vincent gave his son a warning look.

_'I'm sure I could handle it,' _Ciel's sarcasm spoke in his mind. "Fencing?" he repeated out loud. "But I already know how to-"

"Your instructor will be here soon son, go and change," Vincent cut him off and gave Ciel a pat on the shoulder before heading back into his office and shutting the door.

X+X+X+X+X+X

Ciel stepped in the room used for his fencing practices to find the instructor waiting for him. He was a tall man, a bit younger than his father. He had ash blond hair and wore a pair of thin glasses. He was suited up as well standing by a small table holding their swords.

"Good afternoon Ciel," the man said easily. "I am your fencing instructor, Mr. Falons. Let's go over the basics, and if you have any questions along the way just ask alright?"

Ciel wanted to argue he knew the basics already, but the man didn't give him the chance, and just started right in. As he went over proper holding and blocking techniques, stances and thrusting, Ciel was starting to get irritated. He knew this all from Sebastian. Sebastian had been a very good teacher when it came to anything, this didn't exclude fencing. They spent hours in this very room, practicing, passing the time away when there was nothing better to do. Ciel remembered it vividly.

"Look, I know this already!" Ciel finally let out sharply.

Mr. Falons pulled his brow together, confused. "I know your eager, but your father said this was your first lesson. I just want you to be prepared so you don't hurt-"

Ciel had grabbed a sword off the table and assumed the proper stance that Sebastian had taught him more times then he could count. He was beyond irritated now, the man just wouldn't listen! It appeared he would have to show him. The instructor raised his sword slightly, more in shock. Ciel gave a quick lunge forward, his steel clashing with Mr. Falons. Ciel let loose a string of strikes and thrusts out at his opponent as he took forward steps. Ciel's attacks came down hard and true, from his practices he had done over and over...

"_Watch you footing, Young Master."_

Ciel's sword clashed in a block with the older male and he froze. He could have sworn he heard that out loud. Something Sebastian had corrected him on often.

"Impressive Ciel," his instructor praised, dropping his sword and taking a few recovery breaths. Ciel set his sword back on the table. "But how-?"

"Like I said, I know all this already," Ciel answered almost sadly as he turned to leave the room.

X+X+X+X+X+X

Their dinner that night was a bit quieter than normal. Vincent seemed stressed from his work as of late and Rachael just kept a look of concern lightly on her face as she looked back and forth between her son and husband. Ciel picked around his food lightly, not eating much of it. Even the butterscotch cake that sat in the middle of the table was left untouched.

"Ciel darling, I heard your lesson went well today. The instructor said you really surprised him," Rachael tried lightening the mood. "When did you learn to fence?" She teased.

"I..." Ciel set his fork down. He couldn't answer his mother's question. "May I be excused?"

Vincent and Rachael looked at each other then back at their son. His plate still full, dessert not touched as he slouched slightly in his chair.

"Yes," Vincent answered after a pause. Ciel pushed his chair back and left his parents alone at the table. He was glad his mother and father didn't press further. He wasn't in the mood for trying to explain the impossible. He reached his room and readied himself for bed. He wasn't even in the mood for a hot bath tonight. He pulled the familiar nightshirt over his head and crawled into his large bed alone.

As always he let his mind drift back to everything that once was. His life with his butler and the servants that were his own drifted across his thoughts. It was far from perfect but it was a life he enjoyed, it was the new family he had made for himself. He may have enjoyed that life more if he hadn't consumed himself in revenge. Yet, if revenge weren't a factor, he wouldn't have had that life at all.

"Oh! But he's sleeping!" A high whisper brought Ciel out of his thoughts. He flung himself up and turned to face the direction he heard it from. Ciel's jaw almost dropped.

"Good evening, Ciel Phantomhive. I hope we are not here at an inconvenient time."

William Spears pushed his glasses up a bit on his nose with his death scythe, sounding like he didn't really care if it was a bothersome time or not. Grell stood next to him, sporting a shorter red coat than Ciel had remembered him wearing before.

Ciel quickly got out of his bed to stand before the Reapers. "What's going on!" he demanded. How was this possible?

"We are here on official business," William started. "You see there is a bit of a mix up going on back at Reapers' Library, and you're the cause of it." He folded his arms professionally in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked, still looking between the two men. Seeing these two together gave full confirmation in his mind about his former life. Now the only thing to figure out was why things were so different now, and where his butler was, of course.

"I'm sure you're confused about why your life has been 'restored' to how it once was before your parents died," William started. "When your life was re-written back in this order, your memories were supposed to be erased of everything, creating a seamless transition. However, obviously that has not been the case," William looked down his nose at Ciel.

Ciel felt like the world had been lifted off his shoulders now that he knew madness was out of the question. The relief he felt at someone else confirming finally that his memories were true was indescribable.

"So what if I can remember my old life? What does that have to do with anything?" Ciel asked defensively. He wasn't sure why they were here.

"It seems the memories you are recovering from your previous life are affecting the stability of your life now," William grimly stated.

"Meaning...?" Ciel wasn't catching on.

"Souls of humans who had been re-written to restore your former life are disappearing from existence," explained William.

The realization of it all hit Ciel like a rock. The townspeople who were dying seemingly without reason were because of him! His memories of Sebastian and his old life were causing this all to happen. That explains why they were found unharmed; the soul disappeared leaving only an empty shell of a corpse.

"Naturally, we can't allow soul's to roam off the map so to speak," William added.

"It's been so boring lately! No cinematic records to watch!" Grell whined out loud. William ignored him momentarily.

"They found a piece of your hair at the scene of the crime anyways, Grell," William scolded.

"That's not my fault!" Grell cried. William turned his focus back to Ciel.

"If you can suppress all your memories from your previous life, ceasing the souls from disappearing, everything will be fine," William gave Ciel a hard stare. "But if you don't, your life will be compromised."

"So if I can't forget everything, you'll kill me?" Ciel asked, incredulous at this news.

The moonlight shone against William's glasses, creating a glare effect.

"Precisely."

Hope you all enjoyed this newest chapter. As always a big thanks to my Beta, who puts up with my typo tantrums like no other. The chapters would honestly not be nearly as good with her! Please review =]


	5. Chapter 5, Clear As Night

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kurositsuji.

The Last Words.

Chapter V.

Clear As Night.

X+X+X+X+X+X

Ciel let the words wash over him slowly. He didn't fear death nearly as bad as he had once. It seemed harder now that he had almost everything he wanted. He was getting to make up for all the lost time. Yet something still weighed on his mind, so he had to ask the main question. Yet before he could...

"This is really is such a mess! I even had to give up my favorite jacket to that aunt of yours! With her back in the picture Will made me give it back!" Grell cried out loud, running a hand over his shorter new coat.

"What of Sebastian? Obviously he was alive when my life was this way," he displayed the world around him with a gesture of his arm. "Where is he now?" If his world was reverted, did Sebastian have any memories of him?

"Oh my dear sweet Bas-!" Grell fawned out loud until William silenced him with a quick whack to the head with his death scythe.

"That mark that is on your eye by that..." William made a quick face of distaste, "…Demon, seemed to have allowed you to keep your memories. You have been given a second chance at life that is unheard of Ciel Phantomhive, I'd use it wisely." William ignored Ciel's question. Before Ciel could utter another word William and Grell disappeared from his sight, leaving just a light truffle of wind.

X+X+X+X+X+X

"Ciel, you have dark circles under your eyes. Didn't you sleep well last night?" Rachael asked her young son. She ate her breakfast slowly and very lady like.

"I'm all right mother," Ciel answered bleakly. "You're right, I just didn't sleep well." It wasn't a lie.

There was idle conversation over breakfast and soon enough, his father was off to work on a case while his mother kept busy with some needlework. Ciel overheard her saying she was having two friends of hers over for tea that day.

So he had to forget everything? How was he supposed to do that? It was like asking someone to forget their name, but he figured he would have to try. Death didn't seem like a good option to him at the time being.

While his mother pulled thread through her pattern, Ciel sat downstairs with her, reading. He did this for the biggest part of the day. Once Rachel's friends arrived, he even stayed and sat in the corner of the room playing against himself in chess. He was trying to keep his mind busy on meaningless tasks. Things that kept a robotic mind set, making him repeat the same thing over and over in his mind.

"Afternoon ladies," Vincent stepped into the room and greeted his wife's company politely. They smiled back at him. Vincent soon spotted his son in the corner, pushing chess pieces back and forth. He walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Son, would you like to come into town with me today? I have to pick up a few things."

"Alright," Ciel answered scooting back from his chair without looking up at his father.

They soon were riding along in the carriage that would take them into town. After a while they entered the small village. Instead of taking the main roads, the carriage was directed down a small alley and to the back of a shop. Ciel peered out the window as a man stepped out the back door and glanced around. After a moment, he waved and the carriage door was opened. Ciel and his father entered what appeared to be the town tailor's shop. The door shut heavily behind them as Vincent shook the shop owner's hand.

"Thank you for making these arrangements for me, Things have been a little shaky and I'd rather be safe then sorry with my son around," Vincent put his hand on Ciel's shoulder and smiled warmly at the other man. He was almost as tall as Vincent, but with white gruffy hair that appeared attempted to combed back. He wore brown pants and a simple white shirt.

"No problem at all, its my pleasure," the man answered. After that, he began to bring out an assortment of clothing, most were things from Vincent's attire that had been sent in for mending, and a few were newer. Vincent looked them over while Ciel to a look around the shop. They had several things in his size, but most were too common for his liking. Too soon, his eyes drifted to an outfit very familiar to Ciel.

It was dark velvet with lace, very well made. Looking at it closer his saw the buttons neatly engraved. A small top hat completed the outfit with more lace covering it. This was something he might have worn in front of the queen, a lifetime ago...

_Stop!_

His mind shouted out at him. A sudden guilt washed over him at knowing from a simple thought of his past, someone would lose their life. He quickly tried to think of something else, anything else, to rid himself of the memory.

"See something you like, son?" asked the tailor. He walked towards Ciel, but Ciel walked further down the rack of clothing, acting as if he had no interest in any of them.

"No sir," Ciel answered.

Within the next twenty minutes they were seated back in the carriage and on their way back to the manor. Vincent had asked his son if there was anything he wanted while they were in town, but Ciel gently declined. He didn't want to risk stirring up a memory once more.

X+X+X+X+X+X

Sitting comfortably hidden in a tall oak tree no more then fifteen yards or so from the manor, Mey-rin stretched her shoulders lightly. She had been sitting in the same tree since early this morning. She had watched the guests arrive earlier in the day, and later watched the Phantomhive father and son leave. She wanted to wait until the moment was right to hit her mark. She would need the dark of night to hide her when she would flee the scene. Shooting the boy was first on the list. Her employer stated it would give the hardest blow to the Phantomhive's, exacting revenge on them for, as she was told, for killing off his best friend. It appeared that Vincent Phantomhive had a run in with her employer before and the cards didn't fall in his favor. Whatever the reason, she was being paid a great deal for this job, and she wouldn't miss again.

The sound of hooves pounded the pavement as she watched the father and son return from their trip.

X+X+X+X+X+X

After eating dinner with his parents, Ciel excused himself for the night and went up to his room. He let himself relax in a hot bath, trying to keep his mind adrift. How could you not think of something when someone specificity told you that you couldn't? It was mind bogglingly impossible. He was thankful he wasn't mad, but then again, it wasn't any better knowing he was right.

Removing himself from the tub, he dried off quickly and pulled a nightshirt over his head. He settled himself on the edge of his bed, pondering whether or not to go to sleep.

X+X+X+X+X+X

She pointed a slender barrel in the direction of the boy's bedroom window. She took calm easy breaths while aiming. This shot was too easy for her; there was no way for her to miss. Some deep small part of her had a bit of sympathy for shooting a mere child, but she washed it quickly from her mind. Lining her sights, she took steady aim, the crosshairs zoning into the navy haired head. One more steady breath, and she squeezed the trigger.

The low sound of the bullet leaving the gun was heard, the silencer blocking most of the noise. But no glass shattering came. Mey-rin looked over scope, at the boy still sitting up on the edge of his bed. She checked the chamber of the gun, assuring herself she fired.

"As clumsy of a maid as you are, your aim in impeccable," a low voice whispered in her ear. Mey-rin turned her gun towards the voice but the figure crouched next her grabbed the barrel of her gun, crunching it in his hand like clay. A man in a black suit with hair to match stared back at her with red eyes.

"Who are…" a fog of sorts seemed to wash over her before she could finished her question.

"I believe this belongs to you." A gloved hand held out a single bullet, the same one that had been fired from her gun seconds ago.

And then he was gone.

X+X+X+X+X+X

Sorry for the wait all! The jumbled mess of life has put me in the dumps...Hope you enjoy =]


End file.
